The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2010
by elligoat
Summary: a competition for the best sisters grimm story of 2010. Voting ends on the 25th of January. Nominations closed. Thanks, :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my annual competition to find the best story of the past year: 2010. In the past year, the SG category was at its most popular point. Many stories were submitted, as more and more writers joined us. Over all, it has been a great year for, hopefully, everyone. :)  
**

**The rules are:**

**1- The story must be from the Sisters Grimm category**

**2- The story must have been submitted to the SG category some time this year (you can get those details at the top of the stories page, where all the info and genres, characters etc.).  
**

**3- Nominations end on the 5th of of January.**

**4- Voting starts on the 6th or 7th, depending on when I can get to the computer. **

**There. The rules are simple. If the nominated story doesn't meet either rules 1 or 2, it cannot be submitted to the contest. Any amount of stories are allowed to be submitted by any one person, but preferably under 5. I must go watch the doctor who christmas special now (don't ask)  
**

**Thankyou for your cooperation, and start nominating!**

**P.S Before I forget, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year.  
**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	2. chapter3 has the full list of nomination

**So, its January the sixth, and nominations ended today! Before I start, a shout out to isabel in lala land, who, along with her nominations gave an description of each one, and gave reasons for why she chose them, and she provided the links to each of her nominations. Anyways, just a shout out. Thanks :). You guys should read her review in the comments. You can access them up there ^. After the comment, I decided to read a few of her nominations. And they were great. :)**

**Before you all kill me for getting somewhat off track:  
**

**The nominations are:**

1) The Final Battle _by ManMenDude_  
(.net/s/6217348/1/The_bFinal_b_bBattle_b)

2) The Queen's Mistake _by mysterywings _  
(.net/s/6589723/1/The_bQueen_bs_bMistake_b)

3) Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned _by EstrangeloEdessa _  
(.net/s/5884560/1/bHell_b_bHath_b_No_bFury_b_bLike_b_ba_b_Woman_Scorned)

4) A Grimm's Wish _by NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror  
_(.net/s/5879411/1/bA_b_bGrimm_bs_bWish_b)

5) We Have Issues, People _by SugahRush  
_(.net/s/6303718/1/bWe_b_bHave_b_bIssues_b_bPeople_b)

6) Right and Wrong _by simplysparks  
_(.net/s/6423831/1/bRight_b_and_bWrong_b)

7) In the Middle _by soccerchic1818  
_(.net/s/6189159/1/In_the_bMiddle_b)

8) Town Full of Misfits _by KENDRA1212  
_(.net/s/6327493/1/bTown_b_bFull_b_Of_bMisfits_b)

9) A Little Less 16 Candles _by AlphaWriter1  
_(.net/s/6449439/1/bA_b_bLittle_b_bLess_b_b16_b_bCandles_b)

10) Until the Sun Dies _by Staci-aci-aci  
_(.net/s/6275494/1/bUntil_b_The_bSun_b_bDies_b)

11) Wisdom Teeth _by The Girl Of Destiny  
_(.net/s/6210433/1/bWisdom_b_bTeeth_b)

12) Making Her Remember _by I LUV THE tRiCkStEr KiNg  
_(.?type=story&plus_keywords=Making+Her+Remember&match=any−_keywords=&sort=0&genreid=0&subgenreid=0&characterid=0&subcharacterid=0&words=0&ready=1&categoryid=3611)

13)Misadventures,Music, and other stuff_ by xjess17  
_(.net/s/5712079/1/Misadventures_Music_and_other_stuff)

**So, there they are. Congrats to all the nominees! You can vote for three people, doesn't have to be in any order. Preferably through PMing, but you don't have to. :) The winner will be the person with the most votes. If there are any ties, completed stories will come out on top. If the tying stories are both un/completed, I'll ask for a vote between the two. :) Or three. Or four. Whatever.**

**Three votes for the three stories that you think should win. :) Voting ends on the 20th of January.**

**I wish you all a happy new year, good luck to all the nominated stories, and I hope you all have a great 2011. :)**

**-Elliogat**  
**xoxo**


	3. Sorry guys, just a reminder

**Just an update on the nominations. the last story wasn't nominated until yesterday. But I made an exception because the nominator didn't see the story until just now. And I felt like being nice.**

**Also, 3 people nominated 'The Never Gonna Happen Challenge' by curlscat, but unfortunately the story was submitted in 2009, and I said earlier that the contest was only for stories submitted in 2010. So I'm sorry to those people. Along with one person who nominated 'No Matter What' by Ayns and Sky, which also was not submitted in 2010. I'm so sorry for that, really, I am. :(**

**Before you all kill me for getting somewhat off track:  
**

**The nominations are:**

1) The Final Battle _by ManMenDude_

2) The Queen's Mistake _by mysterywings _

3) Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned _by EstrangeloEdessa _

4) A Grimm's Wish _by NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror_

5) We Have Issues, People _by SugahRush_

6) Right and Wrong _by simplysparks_

7) In the Middle _by soccerchic1818_

8) Town Full of Misfits _by KENDRA1212_

9) A Little Less 16 Candles _by AlphaWriter1_

10) Until the Sun Dies _by Staci-aci-aci_

11) Wisdom Teeth _by The Girl Of Destiny_

12) Making Her Remember _by I LUV THE tRiCkStEr KiNg_

13)Misadventures,Music, and other stuff_ by xjess17_

14) As for Once Upon the Future _by EclipseTheVampire_

**So, there they are. Congrats to all the nominees! You can vote for three people, doesn't have to be in any order. Preferably through PMing, but you don't have to. :) The winner will be the person with the most votes. If there are any ties, completed stories will come out on top. If the tying stories are both un/completed, I'll ask for a vote between the two. :) Or three. Or four. Whatever.**

**Three votes for the three stories that you think should win. :) Voting deadline was expanded to the 25th of January, due to lack of votes right now.**

**Good luck to all the nominated stories, and I hope you all have a great 2011. :)**

**-Elliogat**  
**xoxo**


	4. THE WINNERS YEAH WHOO

**Okey Dokey, so as you all know, today is the 25th. Which means the the voting polls have closed and the votes have been counted.**

**Without further adew (Is that how you spell it? I've always wondered...), your winners...**

In Third Place...

There was a Tie Between 'Once Upon the Future' by EclipseTheVampire and 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Women Scorned' by EstrangeloEdessa. Although they both came out with the same amount of votes, I HAD said that completed stories would have the higher priority, so officially third place was given to "Once Upon The Future." Congrats, EclipseTheVampire and EstrangeloEdessa

In Second place...

'In The Middle' by soccerchic1818. Congratulations!

And in First place...

is...

I'll tell you after the break.

Just Kidding.

Would you all give a round of applause for, as voted by you, the best story of 2010: "Until the Sun Dies" by Staci-aci-aci

**I'd like to congratulate all the nominees AND winners, and I'd like to thank all the nominators and voters. I hope that every had a really really spectacular 2010, and I wish you all a Happy New Year. 25 days ago...**

**P.S If any of the nominees that weren't mentioned above would like to know their place and/or how many votes they got, I'd be happy to send them a PM or a comment. Or whatever. *shrug*  
**

**Thanks  
-Elli  
xoxo  
**


End file.
